<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian Angel by GladiusNocturno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179225">Guardian Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladiusNocturno/pseuds/GladiusNocturno'>GladiusNocturno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Future, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladiusNocturno/pseuds/GladiusNocturno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their victory against Salem, teams RWBY and JNPR enjoy a family satudary with their children. However, Weiss and Ruby are concerned over their little daughter. The little angel lost her smile, but a visit from her favorite uncle might just bring it back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like to think that we all are dreamers. Every person has at one point asked to themselves, what do I want for my life? How do I want to live? Do I dream of a calm life? How about a good career? Do you dream of finding love? Or maybe you dream of adventure? Some dreams are bigger than others, even the less ambitious have fantasies of their own. What differentiates dreamers is not how big or even possible the dream is, it’s how willing you are to make it a reality. Changing your world is not easy, it takes effort, it takes courage, it’s an uphill battle between you and the weight of the world on your shoulders…but no one ever said you have to carry that weight alone.</p><p>Take Jaune for example. Born to a family of heroes yet spent his childhood sheltered in the safety of his home, surrounded by the love of his big family and enjoying the sweetness of peace times in Remnant. He lived a comfortable life…but that wasn’t his dream. No, the kid had a dream many of us have, a dream of adventure, a dream of heroism, fighting horrible monsters and saving damsels in distress. His dream just kept being fueled by the stories of his father and his father before him and the idea just never left his mind until one day, he decided to make something many wish to have the strength to do, he gave his first step towards his dream. It could have been a better first step though.</p><p>He entered Beacon Academy on a lie, a terrible and foolish start to his journey but I’ll be lying if I’d said that the road to your dreams isn’t full of mistakes and failures, oh so many failures. With no combat experience at all, it was amazing how he managed to survive the first day, let alone stay alive after the subsequent beatings in missions and even in training. But he did, you want to know how? Well his first lesson was simple, swallow your pride and accept the hand that those kind souls around you are giving you, and so he did. Pyrrha, his partner and dear friend, she gave it her all to him, she trained him, taught him how to be a huntsman, she showed him how to be a better person and she believed in him even when not even his parents would. At times that’s something we all need, support, someone to lend us a caring hand, someone who’s love will help us push through the darkest times…when they come.</p><p>And they did come. It wasn’t long until Jaune experienced the reality of his dream. The life of adventure he wanted so much had a dark side. Being a hero for the glory and excitement? That’s not a hero at all. When tragedy hit Beacon, when the pain of Pyrrha’s loss hit his heart, Jaune realized that his dream wasn’t a game, the world is cruel…but that didn’t stop him. His dream didn’t end, it evolved, he didn’t want to be a hero for the glory, he understood that a hero was the person who helped others, who fought to the bitter end to protect those that needed them. In his darkest times he could have been lost, but once again, he had people by his side that loved, cared and believed in him. Ren and Nora, his teammates, his family. Oscar, the little farm boy who became like a little brother to him. Yang, Blake and Weiss, who he always looked up to. And Ruby, the one that inspired him to keep going.</p><p>Over the years, their journey grew harder and even when the situation tempted them with quitting, they never did. Always fighting, always doing what they thought was right. They all grew stronger with each battle. They had their victories and their losses, but they never stopped going forward. After years of effort, after the many failures, the many scars, after falling down and standing up many times, they did it, they saved the world..and Jaune? Before he knew it, he made his dream a reality. But some may ask, what’s next?</p><p>It had been several years since Salem’s defeat and peace had returned to Remnant. The dark lady was no more, but Grimm still roamed the land and huntsmen still rose up to face them. The heroes of teams RWBY and JNPR managed to settle their lives, they still went on hunts regularly but life had become calmer and families began to form. Still, their bonds were unbreakable and they often gathered at the Rose household in Patch to catch up and enjoy the peace they earned.</p><p>“So, Ren said, ‘The kids need to eat their vegetables, Nora’, and I said, ‘well, maple it’s a vegetable so if the kids want to drink syrup, I’ll say BRING MOM HER MUG!”.</p><p>“And that’s why we spent all day in the hospital and then the dentist”, Ren commented, his wife smiling and laughing at her latest shenanigans.</p><p>Team RNJR were all sitting in Ruby’s kitchen. Laughter filled the room as they all caught up after a few weeks of not seeing each other. Their Saturday barbeques were a magical moment, specially because Ren was the one cooking, something Ruby was really thankful for, Weiss’ skills in the kitchen were limited to burned sandwiches…which were amazing….so amazing…..</p><p>Ruby and Nora kept laughing, but over the years Ruby had developed a sort of sixth sense to tell when a particular blonde was feeling blue.</p><p>“Everything ok, Jaune?”.</p><p>Jaune was a bit distracted, his mind had a million thoughts at once but all he could do was look at the bubbles of his beer. “Wh-what? Oh, yeah, yeah, haha, syrup, good one, Nora…”.</p><p>“Jaune”, Ruby insisted, he really couldn’t hide anything from her. Ruby knew him better than anyone and long ago the two had made a promise to always tell each other if something was wrong. They had each other’s backs, always.</p><p>“I…Sorry. I’m just…well, nervous, ok?”.</p><p>“Oh, relaaax. You’ll do great! You really think Beacon won’t have one of the ‘oh so mighty heroes of Remnant’ as a teacher?”. Nora encouraged him with the cheerfulness only she could bring while swinging her mug left and right.</p><p>Ruby sat closer to her dear friend, “You’ll make it, don’t worry. They already accepted your application, right? So why are you worrying so much?”.</p><p>“It’s going on its third review! I might start classes in a year but, but…what if they reject it? Or what if they see my grades when I was there?! Oobleck’s class was really hard, ok?! Or what if I do get in and my classes suck? Oh, Cardin use to put thumbtacks on Port’s chair, what will they put on mine?!”, he was beginning to panic, the anxiety crawled up his skin with the mere thought of him failing in his latest step in his career as a professional huntsman. Teaching at Beacon was something that he never thought he would do, but the more he considered it the more he felt it was right, it just felt like his calling, but of course, he was making a leap of faith, he had no idea if he was even suited to teach at all.</p><p>Jaune began to panic with all the million insecurities he had, but there was something that always calmed him down, a warm hug with a sweet smell of roses.</p><p>“You’ll do great, I have no doubt of it”. Ruby always knew what to say to him, even if they were a few words, she always knew how to calm him down just by giving him kind words of support.</p><p>He smiled and did just that, took a deep breath and calmed down, it was a special day after all, a day to just enjoy the company of his family and celebrate the love they had for each other.</p><p>“You know, if it worries you so much, can’t you just ask Oscar to put in a good word for you? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind”. Ren said as he tasted his masterfully made gravy.</p><p>Jaune chuckled a bit awkwardly, “I..Actually told him not to”.</p><p>“What? Why?”.</p><p>He sat there looking at the bubbles again, “Because…look, I didn’t get into Beacon like you guys did, ok? I..want to do things right this time”.</p><p>“Don’t be silly!”.</p><p>Ruby stepped back a little, still with her arms around him, “You earned your license like we all did, that’s what matters”.</p><p>“I know, I know, it’s just…There are a lot of things I’m ashamed of, so many regrets, but this time, I want to start things off with the right foot, I want to earn my place in Beacon like I should have from the start”.</p><p>“You want me to launch you off a cliff? Because we can arrange that, haha” The voice of a young man came from behind them. The cute farm boy was now Professor Pine, headmaster of Beacon Academy…but that didn’t change anything for Nora.</p><p>“CUTE BOI OZ!”.</p><p>“AHHHH! NORA!...I CAN’T..BREATH!”.</p><p>“Can you blame her? You still are our cute little farm boy, Professor” Weiss came in carrying a couple of groceries for the barbeque. Her smug smile quickly became a little jealous expression seeing her wife with her arms wrapped around Jaune’s neck. “<em>ahem”.</em></p><p>“Ah! Weiss! We were just…”.</p><p>“Let me guess, Jaune is feeling sad again?”.</p><p>“Oh, come on! It’s not that often!...is it?”.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Well, if you are feeling down, I know someone else that is guarantee to cheer you up”.</p><p>“Uncle Jaune!!”.  The sweet voice a of a little girl made Jaune’s eyes sparkle and his frown turned into a smile when he saw the black hair with red highlights enter the kitchen running to his arms.</p><p>“Angela!” Jaune quickly picked the girl up and kissed her cheek, “How is my little angel?”.</p><p>“I’m not little! I’m 9 now and I drink milk!”.</p><p>“Yes, you are, but that didn’t help your mommy, now did it?”.</p><p>“Hey!”. Ruby had grown…a little…ok she had been wearing boots with a bit of a platform but it was for practical reasons!</p><p>Jaune kept playing with his favorite niece, the little girl looked just like Ruby and was just as cheerful. The door opened once more and finally the rest of the family arrived. A little boy with hair as orange as a carrot and a hyperactive black-haired girl were living images of Ren and Nora, they stormed in running with a blonde boy and his mothers behind him.</p><p>“Sorry we are late. Blake was….Jin! Get off that table before you break it! Come here, you little…” Yang had become quite the mama bear and her little Jin…well, he was just as mischievous as her at her age.</p><p>“Look, mom! On one leg!”.</p><p>“Get down right now!!”.</p><p>“But if I fall, I can get my last tooth out!”.</p><p>“I SAID DOWN! YOUNG MAN!”. Yang’s eyes tuned red, but that wasn’t what scared her son, no it was that look, you know the one, the one only a mother can give, nothing can bring shivers to a son’s spine like that.</p><p>“Why don’t you kids go out and play?”. Blake stepped in trying to defuse her family’s quarrel, being the calm voice in the storm that was her house was quite the job.</p><p>The children all ran outside, Angela followed and joined them on the yard as the heroes hugged each other and celebrated their reunion. This is what they fought so hard for, the kind of peace that allowed them to gather around and enjoy a calm day with their loved ones, a world in which their kids could grow up with smiles on their faces and dreams in their hearts.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Jin is…very energetic, hehe” Blake was a bit ashamed but everyone just laughed things up.</p><p>“A little spoiled brat is what he is!”.</p><p>“By who? Me?!” Blake gave Yang her own deadly look.</p><p>“Wh-what? Nooo. No I mean….Ren! let me help you with that! Hehe….”.</p><p>With everything ready, the reunion was moved outside to start the barbeque. It was a beautiful sunny summer day at Patch and the sound of the birds was only beaten by the laughter of friends and the cheers of children.</p><p>After helping move a table, Jaune’s attention was caught by the kids. Normally you’ll see kids playing tag or capture the flag, you know, innocent games…not the children of huntsmen though.</p><p>“TAKE THAT!”.</p><p>The children were sparing. Training from an early age to become heroes just like their parents. Jaune was impressed seeing the kids fight using the wooden weapons Ruby had left there for training. Little Jin was a talented and aggressive fighter, trained in hand to hand combat by his mom, he had some leather gloves as his weapon and fought with a barrage of punches and kicks. His opponent was little Quingting, Ren and Nora’s daughter whose twin sword style was swift and elegant.</p><p>Jaune stood there enjoying the match as the two little dreamers gave it their all. Quingting was faster and more agile, just like her father, but Jin’s punches were brutal, he managed to overpower the girl and with a strong punch her aura fell under the limit.</p><p>“Stop! The match is over! Jin wins!”. Ruby said excited as she refereed the sparing match.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m the best! Now, who is next!? Who thinks they can beat the Jet Enjin?! Woho!”.</p><p>“Dude, your puns are awful”. Marchew said while he helped his sister stand up. Strong and annoyed, the little Viking grabbed his hammer and got ready for battle.</p><p>Ruby stood with a whistle in hand, “Ready….FIGHT!”, a blow of the whistle and the match began.</p><p> Jaune approached the little battlefield, curious and quite happy seeing these children giving it their all, he stood up next to the excited referee. “Kid has talent”.</p><p>“It’s Yang’s son after all…might explain the attitude really, hehe”. Ruby answered with a little chuckle. The fight kept going and the sound waves of strong impacts made the grass around shake, Jin might had been faster, but Marchew hit like a truck.</p><p>Jaune saw the young warriors clash with a smile on his face, with nostalgia he remembered his times at Beacon and his own sparing matches with Pyrrha. He got lost in his thoughts until a tiny figure got his attention. Angela was waiting her turn at the match with a …less than enthusiastic look in her face. She was holding a wooden scythe that of course Ruby had.</p><p>“A scythe, huh? Why am I not surprised?”.</p><p>“Wh…Oh, Angela? Yeah it’s her latest attempt”. Ruby answered with a bit of an awkward tone in her voice.</p><p>“Attempt?”.</p><p>“She eh…” The sound of Marchew hitting the ground made them jump and as soon as she heard it, Ruby checked the aura levels and stopped the match, “And it’s done! Jin wins!”.</p><p>“Woho! I’m unstoppable!!!”.</p><p>Jin’s celebration was loud and…quite annoying. Marchew and Quingting couldn’t do anything but lick their wounds and take it as the little brat did beat them fair and square. The celebration was loud enough to catch the attention of the rest of team RWBY.</p><p>“Oh, for the love of….” Yang rubbed her bridge.</p><p>“I’m the best! Come on, Angela! You are up!”. Jin taunted little Angela who approached shyly and cautiously, holding her scythe close to her chest, her knees shaking a little.</p><p>“Ruby, are you sure?”. Weiss asked with concern.</p><p>“She said she wanted to try, Weiss”.</p><p>“Wait, what’s wrong?”. Jaune asked before Ruby blew the whistle and the match began.</p><p>Jin launched his attack quickly but Angela was covered in fear, she closed her eyes and moved her scythe in front of her trying to stop Jin from hitting her.</p><p>“She still can’t do it?” Blake asked, just as concerned as her teammates.</p><p>“Can’t do it? What do you mean?” Jaune was curious, but he still kept a close eye on the match.</p><p>Jin continued his assault with a barrage of punches and kicks. Angela could have swung her scythe, take advantage of the range to keep Jin at bay, but she was beginning to panic, she kept trying to avoid getting hurt and kept moving her scythe to block Jin’s punches.</p><p>“Angela is…afraid of getting hurt”. Wiess explained while her daughter kept struggling to fight.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, who isn’t?”.</p><p>“No, you don’t get it. We have been trying to train her for a while now but she is very…clumsy”. Ruby continued as her daughter got her feet tangled and fell to the ground, Jin gave her time to get up again, which she did while still shaking.</p><p>Ruby continued, “When I said attempt, I meant that this is the 4<sup>th</sup> weapon she has tried. Weiss tried to teach her fencing”.</p><p>“That didn’t go…that well. She tried, she really did, but she is not…that coordinated?”.</p><p>Blake stepped in, “I then tried to teach her some other forms of sword fighting, but again, she had a hard time learning and was too scared to spar”.</p><p>“Same thing happened when I taught her. She didn’t even use a weapon but then it was worse because she didn’t have something to hide behind. Poor little thing” Yang said, looking at her niece as she struggled to keep going. Her son kept his unrelenting assault and the little girl couldn’t do anything but block the strikes.</p><p>“And now, the scythe. I’m sure she can get it right if she keeps trying but…”.</p><p>“Ruby, we’ve been over this…maybe she shouldn’t keep trying”. Weiss argued with a bit of sadness in her voice, she just wanted to protect her daughter,</p><p>“It’s what she wants, Weiss. She told me she wants nothing but to become a huntress like us”.</p><p> “We have to face it, Angela isn’t fit to become a huntress, there is nothing wrong with that. I’m sure she can find something else she is good at. Whitley would welcome her in the Schnee Dust Company with open arms”.</p><p>Jaune stood there…those words. He completely understood where Weiss was coming from, her daughter was heading to a dangerous world, if she wasn’t fit for it…he himself couldn’t bare the thought of something happening to her, so of course he understood how her mother most had felt…but yet. He couldn’t help but feel like an old dark shadow had returned to his heart. A child with a dream that no one thought they could achieve…he knew the feeling far too well.</p><p>Another punch blocked by the scared little girl. “Stop it, Jin!” she shouted with her eyes beginning to tear up. Jaune saw carefully as Jin continued his strikes and Angela kept hiding behind her scythe. “I said stop it!”.</p><p>“Don’t be a baby!”.</p><p>“I’m not a baby!!” Angela lashed out in anger and finally went on the offensive, swinging her scythe at her little cousin, but her fear made her keep her eyes shut and Jin took advantage of that, dodging and delivering a final kick that sent Angela to the ground.</p><p>“That’s enough!!”. Ruby ended the match right then and there and rushed to her daughter’s aid.</p><p>“I’m invincible! Hahah ow! Ow!” The little invincible fighter stopped celebrating when his mother began to pull his ear.</p><p>“Jin Xiolong! You should be ashamed of yourself! If there is something worst than a bad loser is a bad winner, you heard me?! Now go apologize to your cousin, right now!”.</p><p>“Fine!”. Yang let go if her son who then began to walk towards his aunt Ruby who was hugging his cousin, but before he could say anything, Angela ran away with tears on her eyes.</p><p>“ANGELA!” Weiss yelled in concern. She began to run after her daughter when a hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.</p><p>“Weiss, wait” Jaune stood in front of her and grabbed both of her shoulders, “Do you mind if I take it?”.</p><p>“What?! What are you….”.</p><p>“Weiss…please” Jaune looked at her straight in the eyes, as if reassuring her that she could trust him. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what to say…her daughter ment the world to her and she didn’t know how to help her…but something in Jaune’s voice gave her a bit of security. Weiss didn’t say a word, just nodded in approval which Jaune returned with a smile before running after his little niece.</p>
<hr/><p>“Angela! ANGELA!” Jaune kept shouting trying to find the little girl in the woods of Patch. It didn’t take him long until the sound of sobbing and crying guided him to her hiding behind a tree. “There you are, sweetie. Don’t run off like that, you made your mommies worry. Come on, lets head back and…”.</p><p>“I don’t wanna! Leave me alone!” Angela kept crying…but Jaune would have never done that.</p><p>He sat next to his crying niece and began to pad her head, “It’s ok, sweetie”.</p><p>“It’s not! It’s not ok!” She pushed his hand away, “why? why can’t I be like them? My moms, they are strong, they are brave, they are heroes…I just want to be like them, uncle Jaune!”. Her tears kept coming as her frustration was pouring out.</p><p>Jaune sat there unsure of what to say…but he didn’t give it much thought, he just spoke from the heart as his loved ones had done before to him. “Angie…why do you want to be a huntress?”.</p><p>The girl calmed down a little to answer the question, “<em>sniff…</em>my moms…”.</p><p>“No, no. I’m not asking what your moms want for you, I’m asking why YOU want to be a huntress. Forget for a moment what your family did. What do you want to do?”.</p><p>The girl gave it a bit of a thought, whipping her dripping nose before answering, “I want to be a hero…like in fairy tales….I want to protect people, save them and have a lot of adventures and make lots of friends”.</p><p>“Your mom told me you have been trying really hard, why is that?”.</p><p>“…it’s my dream”.</p><p>Jaune smiled. His little niece was a dreamer, she had the spirit of a hero already, she just didn’t know it yet.</p><p>“But I suck…I’m always afraid, I’m a coward…I’ll never be a huntress, no one thinks I can. I heard mom saying she wanted me to stop training, she thinks I can’t do it”.</p><p>Jaune washed the girl’s tears with his hands. “That’s not true. Your mom is just worry. She loves you and doesn’t want you to get hurt”. He gave the little a girl a kiss in the forehead. “Angela, you know how I became a huntsman?”.</p><p>Angela shook her head, looking at her uncle’s warm smile.</p><p>“Well, I began by sucking, hehe. While your moms, aunts and uncles all learned from combat schools or other ways, I didn’t even know how to swing a sword when I made it into Beacon”.</p><p>“You, uncle Jaune?”.</p><p>“Yeah, haha….My father was a hero and his father and his father’s father, they were all heroes and I grew up hearing their stories…Being a huntsman was my dream. But no one believed I could do it, at times not even I did. I was weak and I was always afraid”.</p><p>The little girl hugged her legs sheltering herself from her own doubts.</p><p>“But…” Jaune’s words surprised Angela who turned once more at him, “You know how I made it? Your moms, aunts and uncles, they all believed in me. A dear friend I’ll always have in my heart taught me how to fight. Our family, they taught me how to be a hero…and I never stopped. I wanted to save people, I wanted to protect them and I wanted adventure. I had a dream, and didn’t stop until I made it true….but I didn’t do it alone, I had people to love, care and support me…and so do you, Angela. I believe you can be a hero”.</p><p>Angela’s tears came back, but this time there was a bit of joy in them. She hugged him tightly, her heart was warmed by those words, the words she wanted to heard the most, “I believe in you”.</p><p>“But…but how can I? I want to fight but..I’m always afraid, I don’t want to get huAAHHHH!”. She was once again falling into sadness until Jaune began to tickle her, a smile came back and he wasn’t going to let it fade. “Stop! Haha! Stop!”.</p><p>“Hahaha”.</p><p>“You are a meanie!”.</p><p>Jaune stood up with a big smile on his face. “Come on. You want to be a hero? Let’s get back and show everyone what you are made of”.</p><p>“But I’m weak, uncle Jaune”.</p><p>“Mm…Yeah, maybe you are”.</p><p>“Thanks a lot”. Angela rolled her eyes, but Jaune just laughed it off.</p><p>“Or. Maybe you haven’t realized where your strength is”.</p><p>“What do you mean?”.</p><p>Jaune offered her his hand with a sweet smile, “I have an idea”.</p>
<hr/><p>Back at the barbeque, it had been half an hour and Ruby and Weiss stood worried sick for their daughter while Blake and Yang kept pulling Jin’s cheeks as the little rascal kept getting in trouble.</p><p>Weiss and Ruby saw in relief as Jaune and Angela walked back to the yard. He had a confident smile while Angela was as usual very timid. However, Jaune approached his family with determination. “Hey, Yang! You think Jin can go another round?”.</p><p>“What?! Absolutely not!”.</p><p>“But mooooom!”.</p><p>“Come on! Angela wants to have a rematch. Right, Angie?”.</p><p>Everyone was a bit confused at this but to their surprise, the timid Angela clenched her fists in front of her and her sad eyes became determine. “Right!”.</p><p>Everyone exchanged a look, she wasn’t sure but after seeing Angela’s determine face and Jaune’s smile, Yang decided to trust them and let the match go, “Fine. But you, young man, will behave, you heard me!?”.</p><p>The whole family gathered around the small sparing arena. Jin stretched his arms and legs, ready to go all out as usual. Everyone was waiting anxiously but Weiss and Ruby weren’t that exited.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“Trust me, Weiss”, Jaune reassured her. “She can do it”.</p><p>Ruby walked up as the referee once more. “Is everyone ready?”.</p><p>Jin rose his fists, he spat on the floor and got a smug smile, he was ready for action.</p><p>On the other corner, the shy little girl with black hair and red highlights, rose a wooden shield.</p><p>“FIGHT!”.</p><p>Jin rushed in for the first blow, his preferred strategy. He knew Angela wouldn’t be able to evade it, she wasn’t as agile as Qingping, she wasn’t as strong as Marchew and she definitely wasn’t as fast as him. He was confident on his own skills and strength but also confident in his cousin’s weakness. He went for the first punch; Weiss closed her eyes…and the shield stood firm.</p><p>Angela blocked Jin’s strike, he then responded with a barrage of kicks, but again, they were all blocked.</p><p>“Keep your eyes open, Angela” Jaune said to himself as he saw the little girl defending herself from the unrelenting assault.</p><p>“Take this!” Jin yelled as he kept on throwing punches left, right, up and down, but they all met her shield. Angela moved out of reflex, her shield just moved slightly and blocked every strike perfectly, it didn’t matter where Jin attacked, Angela would block the strike and still stand.</p><p>“How…how is she doing that?” Weiss asked amazed. The clumsy little girl she saw scared before, was now fighting in equal footing with the talented brawler.</p><p>Jaune smiled and addressed her, “You never noticed? Angela has always been good at blocking. She is afraid of getting hurt so she would try to block attacks out of instinct, even with thin weapons like her scythe. I just gave her the best tool for it…and the result?”.</p><p>Jin delivered powerful kick after power punch and Angela’s defense didn’t gave in. He was starting to get exhausted and his legs and fists began to hurt. Ruby checked the aura levels and to her surprise, the clumsy little girl had her aura almost intact.</p><p> “Stop hiding!” Jin was growing frustrated, he tried a different approach of attacking from the side to go behind her shield. Angela forced he eyes to stay open just like her uncle told her to and managed to see the strike coming, moving and blocking it on time. Even the subsequent strikes couldn’t pass her defense.</p><p>Jin kept attacking from all directions and Angela kept moving and blocking. Finally, Jin decided to put all his strength on one final assault, a barrage of kicks and punches so fast he was sure it would overwhelm her.</p><p>“Keep your eyes open…look for the right time….”.</p><p>Angela struggled to keep her eyes open, but the shield was giving her confidence…and her uncle’s support was giving her valor. He believed she could be a hero, he supported her, he cared for her, he believed she could achieve her dream and if he could believe that…then so could she.</p><p>Angela forced herself to look as Jin’s strikes came one after the other. She kept looking and blocking, searching, waiting until finally, Jin’s strikes grew slower, the boy was exhausted but unwilling to give up. He launched one last strike, a kick from the top that he was sure would throw the girl to the ground…but in a swift move…she didn’t block, Angela stepped back and evaded the strike catching Jin off guard.</p><p>Uncle and niece as if in synch yelled at the same time, “NOW!”. And with all her force, Angela took advantage of the opening and shield bashed Jin in the face, launching him backwards and sending him to the floor.</p><p>“THE MATCH IS OVER! ANGELA WINS!!”.  </p><p>The girl was in shock, “I-I did it….I DID IT!”. And the family cheered for her victory.</p><p>Jin stood up, he looked mad which of course scared Angela, or that was until the boy spat something from his mouth, “Is that…My tooth! You took out my last tooth! THAT’S AWESOME! You are so cool, Angela!”. To everyone’s surprise, Jin actually took his defeat quite well, he was amazed at the strength of his cousin and was happy to finally getting rid of all his baby teeth. The kid joined all his cousins in celebration of Angela’s victory, he even tried to give her the tooth as a trophy…of course she didn’t take it.</p><p>Jaune stood there with a proud smile and next to him, the two mothers were filled with joy at seeing their daughter happy.</p><p>“I want to train her”.</p><p>“You are out of your mind”.</p><p>“Come on, Weiss!” Jaune jumped excited, “You saw her, didn’t you? I’ll be a Beacon teacher soon. I’ll do a great job!”.</p><p>“You think I don’t know what happened when you trained Adrian?”.</p><p>“We just broke a few windows….and Terra’s pc….and a tv….But that’s not the point!”.</p><p>Jaune turned a bit and saw again the smile on his niece’s face. “I know I can do this, Weiss. Look, she just needs a fighting style that suits her better and I know I can give her that”.</p><p>“I… I just….”.</p><p>“Come on Weiss!” Ruby stepped in with excitement in her eyes, “My uncle Qrow trained me, Jaune can do the same for her! You know Angela loves him”.</p><p>“Ruby…”.</p><p>Jaune looked at her with a kind smile but determination in his eyes, “Weiss. Angela told me she wants to be a huntress just like her mothers. She wants to help people, protect them. Being a huntress it’s her dream. Let me help her make it true….I promise that I’ll always be by her side, she can always count on me”.</p><p>She couldn’t deny it. Her daughter did love him and looked up to him. Jaune was her favorite uncle for a reason, she was sure that if someone would give their all to protect her, it would be him. Weiss took a deep breath and returned the smile. Soon, the little angel ran towards them.</p><p>“Uncle Jaune! Did you see me?! Did you see that!?”.</p><p>Jaune picked her up “Of course I did! You were amazing!”.</p><p>“So, are you ready to start your training?”. Weiss asked her daughter with a kind smile.</p><p>“What?”.</p><p>“From now on, your uncle Jaune will train you. He will teach you how to be a great huntress”.</p><p>“Really?! THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you THANK YOU!!!”. Angela hugged her uncle tightly, her heart was grateful and excited, her dream was beginning to become true.</p><p>We are all dreamers. Some dream small, other dream big. Some dreams are realistic, others pure fantasy. Sometimes dreams aren’t what you expect, sometimes they are. What’s important is not what your dream is, but how willing you are to work for it, how willing you are to make mistakes and fail searching them. It is a journey only those brave enough go through…but is not a path you have to walk alone. Someone that cares for you, someone that offers you a hand, someone that loves you and supports you…someone that believes in you, will take you far in this journey. A dream only truly dies when you make it a reality.</p><p>“Let’s celebrate with some ice cream!”</p><p>“Yay!”.</p><p>“Not before supper!”.</p><p>“Awww! But mom!”</p><p>“But, Weiiiiisssss!”.</p><p>“Don’t be so mean!”.</p><p>“Ruby, you are supposed to be on my side!”.</p><p>“Your side doesn’t have ice cream!!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.</p><p>For the curious, the names of the kids are:</p><p>Angela Rose. Her name comes from the color angel white.</p><p>Jin Xiolong Belladona. His name means "bright and beautiful" in chinese, bright being the color reference but it's also fitting as Yang is bright and Blake is based of the beauty of beauty and the beast.</p><p>Quingping Valkyrie. Her name means "dragonfly" in chinese and referes to dragonfly green.</p><p>Marchew Valkyrie. His name means "carrot" in polish and referes to his carrot orange hair.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>